Adam Taurus
Adam TaurusMonty Oum's Facebook was first seen in the "Black" Trailer and is the first male character to be introduced. He wears a mask over his eyes and his weapons of choice are a rifle and sword which can merge together. He appears to have a connection to Blake, but is abandoned by her at the end of the trailer. He has not made an appearance since. Appearance Adam is a tall man with brown hair dyed with red streaks that spike backwards in a windswept way. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. This mask is whitish-tan with red Japanese style flame-like symbols decorating the front, brown beast-like-ear pieces of cloth on the top of both sides, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. Adam wears a long sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and has a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design. He wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet. He wears a black belt with white domino marks on them. His appearance generally consists of black and red, similar to the primary colors used by Ruby Rose. Personality Although little is known about Adam's personality, he seems to be somewhat arrogant and confident in his abilities. Unlike Blake, he has shown little regard for innocent people's lives, as he planned to blow up the train with everyone on board. He also appears to enjoy moments when he's most powerful, as demonstrated before he destroyed the Spider Droid. At that time, he used the droid's energy to make himself stronger, laughing as he did so. Abilities & Powers Adam is adept in swordsmanship, quickly cutting through AK-130 Androids with ease. He has extreme speed and agility, almost creating a blur in combat, though not to the extent that Blake demonstrates. He has a preference towards the usage of "Iaido", a skill in Japanese sword fighting that involves quickly unsheathing for an rapid attack and then sheathing again. He has been shown in the trailer to be able to slash at enemies that are seemingly out of his blade's range, implying that he either moved there and back quickly or somehow extended the range of his blade. When he used Wilt to open the train car roof hatch, he moved so quickly that his strike was almost invisible to the human eye. He will also occasionally use Blush for ranged attacks in conjunction with Wilt. Furthermore, Adam's speed is shown to enable him to deflect numerous bullets in rapid succession with Wilt and Blush. Similar to Blake, Adam also has advanced endurance, showing no signs of fatigue during an extended battle. Trivia *In Hebrew, Adam (אדם) means "Man" and Adom (אדום) means "Red". It is likely that Adam's name is a play on these two words. Adam is also known in Abrahamic religions as the first man created, possibly referencing the fact that he's the first male character to appear. *Adam's last name, Taurus, is a Latin word meaning bull. It is also one of the constellations of the zodiac. **People born under the Taurus constellation are described as being reward oriented, enjoying earthly pleasures, and being bull headed stubborn. *A dam is the first male character to appear in RWBY, as well as the first character to appear with voice acting in the trailers. *Adam is the first character revealed that isn't a main protagonist. *Despite a resemblance to Ruby, Monty Oum has stated that the two are not related, and the difference between them being "the scatter and the wilt."Monty Oum's Twitter *Adam's fighting style is remarkably similar to that of Vergil from the Devil May Cry ''series and Setsuka from the ''Soul Calibur series. *In the Disney version of Beauty and the Beast, the Beast's/Prince's name is revealed to be Adam. Further similarities between Adam and the Beast are their respective roses. The Beast was transformed by a cursed, wilting rose, wilting being the operating connection, since Adam's emblem slightly resembles the Beast's rose. *It is possible that Adam is somehow related to the Grimm, as he wears a mask that is of similar design to them. However, this may just have been for design. *His mask also appears for a split second during opening. *Adam and Ruby have some traits in common, mostly their color scheme and the heavy use of red imagery in their debut trailers. * During the episode, The Stray, Weiss mentions a train robbery, staged by the White Fang, which may be referring to the events of the "Black" Trailer. If what she said is true that the White Fang assaulted her family's company's cargo train. Since Blake reveals herself as a Faunus in the episode, Adam could be a fellow Faunus as well. A silhouette resembling him is seen in Black and White. **It would also explain why he does not care for the safety of the passengers, as they could be humans and not Faunus. **Another possible piece of evidence for Adam being Faunus are the "horns" in his hair. ***His last name, Taurus, is most likely based by the astrological sign, which is in mythology. Taurus is often with the Greek myth of the bull-form, hence the horns. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:White Fang Category:Faunus